Body wipes, such as anal wipes, vagina wipes, or hand wipes, are generally formed of tissue paper impregnated with an aqueous solution. The wipes are normally folded and packaged in a hermetically sealed container.
In the past, wipes have been formed in a continuous process by passing the paper tissue through a liquid bath to saturate the tissue and the saturated tissue then passes between pressure rolls to remove the excess liquid. After impregnation, the tissue is passed over vacuum cylinders which support the tissue and the tissue is folded, cut and stacked in a series of sequential operations. However, in the normal manufacturing process the stacked wipes are manually packaged in a container.
The equipment as used in the past to produce wipes has been very expensive and has been custom built for each specific type of product.